Alphabet
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: Alphabet: A to Z. Representasi mengenai Sasuke dan Hinata. Terkadang sederhana, namun tak jarang rumit. Hidup tidak selalu manis seperti gula atau pahit seperti kopi, 'kan?


**A – Arrows**

.

* * *

.

Pengandaian yang mungkin sesuai untuk dia adalah panah. Sebuah busur usang yang kehilangan arahnya. Terombang ambing tanpa tahu arah tujuannya, pasrah oleh angin yang sabar meniupnya. Padahal dia tahu kalau ada saatnya angin itu lelah dan berhenti meniup panah tersebut. Kalau saja itu terjadi, sepotong kayu ramping itu akan langsung jatuh begitu saja.

Perlahan, panah itu sadar dan mulai menentukan pilihannya. Tidak lagi mau ditiup begitu saja oleh angin, tidak tahu kemana dengan tepat. Dia, _si panah usang _tersebut, memantapkan hatinya ketika memilih rumah dimana orang itu berada sebagai tempat tujuaanya.

Ya, Sasuke Uchiha, _panah usang_ itu memilih Hinata Hyuuga sebagai titik pemberhentian terakhirnya.

.

.

* * *

.

**B – Believe **

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sasuke tidak percaya ramalan, zodiak, bahkan ada kalanya dia tidak percaya kalau Tuhan benar-benar ada untuk membelanya.

Dia selalu saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang lain, baik itu keluarga atau teman-temannya. Sebenarnya Sasuke mau berusaha untuk percaya, namun hati kecilnya seakan memberitahukan kalau akan ada rasa pahit ketika kepercayaannya di balas dengan pengkhianatan.

Makanya Sasuke sangat tidak mudah untuk percaya kepada apapun dan siapapun itu.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Entah bagaimana, Sasuke bisa begitu saja percaya dengan dengan kata-kata: aku, cinta dan kamu yang baru saja diucapkan perempuan di hadapannya. Aneh memang, tapi Sasuke tidak mau mengelak perkataan hatinya.

"Aku tahu ... Dan aku mau percaya."

Hanya perempuan itu, Hyuuga Hinata, menjadi orang pertama yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke percaya dengan mantra sihir sederhana.

.

.

* * *

.

**C – Canon**

.

* * *

.

Suguhkan selembar kertas putih dan pena hitam di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke, sebutkan kata canon dan berikan dia waktu untuk menulis penjabaran mengenai canon menurutnya.

Maka sudah pasti yang ditulis Sasuke adalah Hyuuga Hinata berserta harapan yang dibubuhkan pada barisan tulisan agar dapat menjadi kenyataan.

Karena arti canon adalah tulisan nyata. Seperti Hyuuga Hinata yang nyata, baik di hati dan kehidupannya.

.

.

* * *

.

**D – Domino**

.

* * *

.

Hidup seperti efek permainan domino. Jatuhkan bidak pertama dan biarkan yang belakang mengikuti alur jatuhnya. Seperti itu. Bagian yang tersulit hanya pada saat kau menyusun bidak-bidak kotak dengan rapih.

Hidup seperti permainan domino. Memang benarkan? Kau yang memulai langkahmu, kemudian kau membiarkan otak yang memerintahkan gerak kakimu hingga menghasilkan langkah menuju satu tujuan.

Itu, Sasuke juga begitu. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Hinata, adik kelas yang ditaksir sejak lama. Meski tahu resiko seperti apa kalau dia nekat datang begitu saja ke rumah adik kelasnya itu. Ayah galak dan kakak yang protektif.

Sasuke tahu. Makanya dia memperintahkan kakinya agar menuntun menuju rumah si pujaan hati. Sekali lagi, hidup seperti efek permainan domino. Jatuhkan bidak terdepan maka yang belakang akan jatuh mengikuti.

.

.

* * *

.

**E – Equal**

.

* * *

.

Hitung soal dibawah ini dengan rumus apapun sesuai pilihanmu:

Perempuan + mau menerima dia apa adanya + bisa mencintai dia tulus + pengertian + sabar + bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri + Sasuke Uchiha _sama dengan?_

Jawabannya adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

.

.

* * *

.

**F – Fairy tale**

.

* * *

.

Saat kecil, kalian pasti sudah kenyang mendengar cerita berbau fantasi, khususnya peri.

Meski bohong tidak percaya, sebenarnya Sasuke kecil yang duduk di TK besar, tertarik dengan cerita peri yang baru saja diceritakan _Sensei_nya. Katanya, peri itu bercahaya, teduh, wajahnya merona, matanya indah dan berbinar, yang terpenting bisa sihir.

Dia menengok agak ke belakang, di mana teman sekelasnya duduk antusias mendengar cerita _Sensei_ mengenai cerita peri terkenal, Tinkerbell.

Bercahaya, teduh, wajahnya merona, matanya indah juga berbinar. Uh—oh, dia juga bisa sihir. Buktinya saja, Sasuke sudah tersihir oleh warna peach yang muncul di pipi putihnya. Juga suara dan bagaimana reaksi setiap kali Sasuke menyapanya atau sekedar mengajak ngobrol.

"Uchiha-kun!" _Sensei_ yang sadar kalau salah satu muridnya itu tidak memberikan perhatian sepenuhnya, memanggil, membuat seluruh perhatian kelas menuju pada Sasuke yang mulai panik. "Hadap ke depan dan berhenti melihat Hyuuga-chan."

_Well—_jangan tanyakan sudah semerona apa wajah Sasuke kecil saat ini.

.

.

* * *

.

**G – Goodbye **

.

* * *

.

Sasuke duduk di tengah-tengah ruang tivinya yang berantakan. Meja kopi itu terbalik, majalah dan hiasan meja berserakan di atas lantai, cangkir pecah mengakibatkan cairan kopi menggenang di atas lantai. Vas bunga itu sudah tergeletak tidak kalah mengenaskan di dekat jendela di sana.

Sasuke duduk, masih meremas rambut depannya kencang-kencang, menyesali apa yang dia lakukan. Dia marah, tidak terima, kecewa, dan ... Entahlah.

Hanya bisa diam setelah puas meluapkan kekecewaan dan amarah. Membiarkan seorang perempuan yang selama ini dicap sebagai pemilik hatinya, pergi begitu saja.

"Selamat tinggal," dan pintu apartemen itu tertutup.

.

.

* * *

.

**H – Hinata Hyuuga, her name.**

.

* * *

.

"Sasuke-_senpai_, jadilah pacarku?"

"... No."

"Ha-hah? Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah punya pacar."

"Siapa ... Dia?"

"Hinata Hyuuga, namanya."

.

.

* * *

.

**I – Imagenation**

.

* * *

.

Ini rahasia. Hanya Itachi yang tahu, itu juga karena tidak disengaja. Ketika dia ingin membangunkan adiknya untuk sarapan, Itachi dibuat terkejut dengan kepanikan Sasuke.

Bocah kelas enam SD itu panik menyembunyikan sepreinya yang basah karena ompol.

Ah—Itachi tahu, dia pernah mengalaminya.

Mimpi basah. Sasuke mimpi basah, dan setelah didesak oleh Itachi dengan ancaman maut, akhirnya Sasuke mau memberitahu siapa yang ada di dalam _imagenasi_ dewasanya itu. Hinata, Itachi tidak menyangka kalau sulung tetangga sebelah yang sering dia goda dengan bilang: Sasuke suka sama kamu, adalah sosok (beruntung atau kurang beruntung) yang ada di _imajenasi _liar adiknya.

.

.

* * *

.

**J – Jealous**

.

* * *

.

"Hinata mendapatkan bekas luka itu saat melindungi Naruto dari serangan Pein."

_Degh—!_

Sasuke tersentak, tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dia dengar dari pembicaraan dua kunoichi desanya itu. Ino dan Tenten. Hinata rela mempertaruhkan keselamatan nyawanya hanya demi melindungi Naruto. Laki-laki yang bahkan belum tentu bisa membalas perasaan suka Hinata.

Konyol, Sasuke tertawa dalam hati, seolah mengolok kelakuan nekat Hinata itu.

Namun sesungguhnya dia cemburu. Sangat amat cemburu karena kenapa mesti Naruto, laki-laki beruntung yang telah membuat Hinata memberikan hampir seluruh rasa suka dan perhatiaannya kepada dia. Kenapa bukan dirinya yang selama ini berusaha melindungi Hinata, diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

.

.

* * *

.

**K – Known**

.

* * *

.

Setelah kepergiannya, eksistensinya dulu akan terlupakan perlahan-lahan. Seperti asap yang membumbung kemudian pelan-pelan menguap bersama udara. Ironis memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Gajah pergi meninggalkan gading.

Harimau pergi meninggalkan belang.

Dan Hinata Hyuuga pergi meninggalkan sejuta kenangan.

Untuk diingat dalam benak. Diceritakan kepada siapapun. Dan dikenal sepanjang masa.

.

.

* * *

.

**L – Link **

.

* * *

.

Bisa melihatnya? Sudah bisakan? Itu lho sesuatu yang terikat di ujung jari kelingking dia dan terus terhubung ke jari kelingking orang satunya lagi? Masih belum? Apa, tidak bisa melihatnya?

_Well , _sama denganku.

Karena benang merah yang terikat, menjadi pengubung antara jari kelingking Hinata dan jari kelingking Sasuke tipis. Bahkan benar-benar tidak terlihat. Eits! Tapi benang merah itu benar-benar ada dan menghubungkan mereka berdua. Sampai kapanpun.

.

.

* * *

.

**M – Monalissa? But For Me She is Hinata.**

.

* * *

.

Tanyakan keahli lukis ternama, siapa perempuan tercantik yang pernah dilukis? Tentu Monalissa?

Kemudian tanyakan kepada Sasuke Uchiha pertanyaan yang sama seperti diatas. Dia akan langsung menyangkal jawaban Monalissa dengan alasan, "Leonardo Da Vinci melewatkan kesempatan emas untuk melukis seorang perempuan cantik, jauh menandingi Monalissa. Dia adalah—"

—Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

* * *

.

**N – Nagereboshi**

.

* * *

.

Malam berbintang tanpa awan itu menyuguhkan pemandangan yang menakjubkan dan jarang terjadi. Bintang jatuh. Sebuah fenomena alam yang kental dengan mitos pengabul harapan.

Tidak masuk akal, memang. Tapi Sasuke yang ketika itu berdiri di veranda kamar apartemennya, menikmati sebatang rokok, tidak sengaja melihat bintang jatuh. Reflek dia merapal sebuah permohonan sederhana dalam hati.

Berpuluh atau bahkan beratus kilometer dari tempat Sasuke melihat bintang jatuh itu. Seorang gadis juga secara tidak sengaja melihat bintang jatuh saat kembali dari mini market.

Dia tersenyum bahagia, merona dan menghembuskan napas beruapnya. Seiring dengan garis yang terbentuk oleh bintang jatuh itu, Hinata, sang gadis, mengucap nama seorang laki-laki dan diikuti dengan doa kecilnya.

.

"_I love you. Forever..."_

.

.

* * *

.

**O – Opportunity**

.

* * *

.

Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali. Makanya diupacara kelulusan SMA kali ini, Sasuke sebagai murid dengan nilai tertinggi yang diberi kesempatan untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan bagi teman-temannya yang lain, ingin mengatakan niatannya dari dulu.

"Hinata Hyuuga, aku suka kamu. Jadilah pacarku."

Dan gadis beruntung bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu memerah bukan main, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan pingsang.

.

.

* * *

.

**P – Prince With a White Horse**

.

* * *

.

Kuda putih dan pangeran? Bukan hanya ada di dalam dongeng, kok. Dikehidupan nyatapun ada. Buktinya?

Itu, si Sasuke yang mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang. Menghiraukan kalau yang dilewatinya adalah turunan demi sampai di tempat tujuannya dengan cepat. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan untuk menolong sang putri yang sedang diganggu oleh penjahat.

Itukan inti ceritanya?

Mungkin sedikit diubah disini. Sang putri itu adalah Hinata, teman sekelasnya, yang sedang dikepung tiga bocah laki-laki nakal yang ingin merebut kembang gula yang diberikan _sensei_ sebelum pulang sekolah. Dan kendaraan yang digunakan pangeran bukan kuda putih, melainkan sepeda berukuran sedang berwarna hitam-biru.

"Kalian!" Teriak Sasuke. Dia menjatuhkan sepedanya begitu saja saat berlari menuju tempat Hinata dikerubungi oleh anak-anak nakal itu. "Jangan ganggu Hinata!" Berkantongkan ilmu judo yang dia dapat dari latihan, Sasuke berdiri di antara ketiga bocah nakal dan Hinata yang berdiri ketakutan.

Sang pangeran siap melindungi sang putri dari segala ancaman yang ada. Meski tanpa kuda putih, baju zirah dan pedang tajam tersemat di pinggangnya.

.

.

* * *

.

**Q – Quality **

.

* * *

.

Baik buruknya suatu hal bisa dilihat dari berbagai sudut dan cara. Kualitas misalnya.

Tapi beda cerita kalau sudah berhubungan dengan kualitas cinta yang kau dan dia miliki. Bagaimana cara mengeceknya agar tahu sebagus atau seburuk apa kualitas cinta kalian berdua?

_Natural_. Senatural cinta itu, maka akan memberikan kualitas terbaik dengan dampak positif bagi kalian berdua.

Natural tanpa ada apanya, melainkan apa adanya.

Begitulah penilaian dari Sasuke dan Hinata.

.

.

* * *

.

**R – Rival**

.

* * *

.

Siapa rival terberat kalian? _Well, _bisa siapa saja.

Tapi kalau siapa rival terberat Sasuke? Tentu saja Hiashi dan Neji.

.

.

* * *

.

**S – Sickness**

.

* * *

.

Hanya ketika Hinata sakitlah dia bisa melihat Sasuke ada di dalam dapur. Berdiri di balik kompor, tangan kanan mengaduk spatula kayu, panci berisikan bubur di atas kompor berapi kecil, dan buku resep terbuka tidak jauh dari sana. Oh, juga _cutting board_, pisau, dan beberapa sisah potongan sayur yang berserakan di atas _counter _ samping kompor.

Meski pusing dan tidak kuat dengan rasa panas pada tenggorokannya, Hinata masih bertahan dengan strip pereda panas yang menempel di dahinya sambil duduk di bangku meja makan.

Dia melipat tangan di meja makan, menumpukan dagu di atasnya dan asyik memperhatikan Sasuke yang berkutat dengan bubur yang sedang dimasaknya.

_Well_, sakit memberikan pangalaman tersendiri bagi Hinata—dan Sasuke, sepertinya.

.

.

* * *

.

**T – **_**Te Iubesc**_

.

* * *

.

Ada berbagai cara yang bisa digunakan untuk mengungkapkan rasa suka.

Misalnya saja seperti...

Hinata yang setiap paginya selalu mendapatkan secarik memo kecil yang tertempel pada pintu kulkasnya. Memo kecil yang bertuliskan sebuah kata yang berbeda setiap harinya, namun mempunyai makna yang sama.

"_Te iubesc_."

Seperti hari lain, dia mendapatkan memo bertuliskan ungkapan sayang dari sang suami, tentunya dengan bahasa yang berbeda.

Kali ini bahasa Rumania dipilih Sasuke, setelah Jerman dan Italia.

Meski tidak mengerti, Hinata tetap menanggapi dengan senyuman bahagia.

Itu cara Sasuke, bagaimana dengan caramu?

.

.

* * *

.

**V – View**

.

* * *

.

Bidikan lensa kamera itu tidak sengaja menangkap perempuan berperawakan manis yang sedang berjalan menuju gedung Fakultas Seni.

_Klik_.

Tombol shutter ditekan dan lensa kamera membidik gadis itu beberapa kali. Kemudian, Sasuke tersenyum puas oleh hasil jepretannya kali ini. Anggota klub photographer itu memutar beberapa gambar yang dia dapat pada layar kamere DLSRnya.

Ah, dia memang tidak pernah bosan menjadikan gadis itu sebagai objek fotonya.

.

.

* * *

.

**W – Warna**

.

* * *

.

Sasuke tidak buta warna, tentu. Namun saat disuruh mendeskripsikan warna bola mata Hinata, maka dia membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menjelaskannya.

Mungkin, putih, ungu, atau abu-abu? Entahlah Sasuke juga kurang yakin.

Karena warna bola mata Hinata itu bisa berubah-ubah. Ketika terpapar cahaya, warnanya ungu tipis dan berkilau seperti kristal. Namun saat di tempat redup atau gelap, lebih terlihat abu-abu bercampur putih keunguan.

Namun yang jelas, bola mata Hinata indah dan menawan. Sasuke tertarik dengan itu, makanya betah berlama-lama memandang mata Hinata.

.

.

* * *

.

**X – X (ten)**

.

* * *

.

Hinata punya sepuluh impian. Terlalu banyak, memang. Tapi dia tidak terlalu muluk agar semua impiannya itu bisa terkabulkan.

Pertama, dia ingin lulus dengan nilai ujuan tertinggi.

Kedua, Disney Land adalah taman bermain yang palin ingin dia kunjungi.

Tiga, err—ada baju lucu yang ingin dia beli. Modelnya sih biasa saja, tapi motif dan gambarnya itu unik. Eh—yang ini lupakan saja.

Empat, Hinata ingin jadi Manga-ka terkenal. Yah, paling tidak assisten manga juga tidak apa-apa.

Lima, meski sudah delapan belas tahun besar dan tinggal di Tokyo, dia belum pernah ke Okinawa. Mungkin, jalan-jalan ke pulau itu boleh juga.

Enam, kalau boleh tolong musnahkan kecoa di muka bumi ini, Tuhan.

Tujuh, menang lotre sepertinya bagus juga.

Delapan, _Phorce _atau _Ferari_, dua mobil ini menjadi impian Hinata agar terparkir di depan rumah kecilnya.

Sembilan, _Hey! Say Jump_ adalah idola Hinata, dia ingin sekali bertemu mereka semua. Bukan hanya bisa melihat dari halaman majalah atau layar televisi saja.

Yang terakhir, sepuluh, ada murid laki-laki yang ditaksirnya. Dia tampan, pintar, orang kaya dan kemanapun murid laki-laki itu pergi, selalu saja ada gerombolan fans fanatik yang mengikuti dari belakang. Uh—kalau boleh, Hinata ingin menjadi kekasihnya.

_Blush_!

Untuk keinginannya yang terakhir ... Mungkin sudah tidak termasuk dalam sepuluh daftar impian Hinata, karena, yah, kau tahu impian itu sudah jadi kenyataan.

.

.

* * *

.

**Y – Yours**

.

* * *

.

Setiap valentine, Sasuke selalu menolak coklat pemberian dari perempuan lain. Tanpa alasan dan terkesan tidak sopan.

Dia menolak coklat-coklat manis yang terbungkus kertas kado cantik itu. Malah melirik ke arah seorang murid lugu dan tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Sasuke langsung saja menunjuk sebatang coklat yang didapatnya dari sang kakak.

"Itu, aku mau coklatmu." Penyataan tidak langsung dari Sasuke bahwa sesungguhnya dia ingin Hinata yang memberikannya coklat. Bukan murid-murid cewek genit ini.

.

.

* * *

.

**Alphabet, ©MikanKecil—Fin**

Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Terima kasih, salam Jeruk Kecil.


End file.
